


Nobody's Home

by Bourneblack



Series: Kinktober 2018 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Edgeplay, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, OT3, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, Vibrators, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 03:22:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16189034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bourneblack/pseuds/Bourneblack
Summary: Bucky and Sam find out about a game Steve likes to play with himself.Kinktober Day 3: Edgeplay | Temperature Play (kinda)





	Nobody's Home

**Author's Note:**

> Where's the next chapter of Wrecking Balls? It's coming I promise. Angst is hard.
> 
> Anyways here's more porn
> 
> Day 3 of kinktober: edgeplay | temperature play (kinda)

Bucky strides into his and Sam’s shared apartment with Steve, his hair windswept and face flushed after a nice long game of “on your left” with Sam. The joke might have been old, but it still pisses Sam off that Bucky can run circles around him, and it makes the sex that much better afterwards.

After they had first met, Bucky and Sam had become friends, first quite begrudgingly, and only out of respect for Steve. Their relationship truly formed months later, when they both tried to get give the other the shovel talk; they had sat each other down in the kitchen while Steve was off on a mission, and Bucky had started telling Sam that if he wanted to make a move on his best friend he’d rip every feather off of his precious wing machine if he hurt him, at the same time that Sam had starting saying that if he hurt Steve in anyway, he would get Natasha to hold him down as he ripped off his other arm.

Bucky, respecting the severity of the threat, offered Sam a beer. A few drinks later they were sixty-nining on the couch, and they had never looked back since.

Their relationship is built upon fucking with one another and cuddling after nightmares, cracking jokes about each other’s ages and comparing old recipes versus new. It had come a long way, and Bucky’s happy he’s found a little piece of himself to give to someone else; and is happy with little piece he gets back too.

They still pine hopelessly after Steve, who took to their new relationship with trademark Steve Rogers wholesomeness and determination to make things absolutely perfect, and who, unfortunately, started spending less and less time at the apartment because Bucky and Sam sometimes had trouble shutting up. Bucky and Sam didn’t _want_ to shut up, but Bucky’s not sure what their thought process was—moan so loud that Steve got so turned on, barged in, and joined them? Bucky snorts. That shit only works in porn.

Steve even went so far as to help them shop for a bigger and sturdier bed frame after Bucky had broken the footboard during a particularly vigorous rim job, which was ironically the same night the slats at the bottom of the bed cracked in half from the force of Bucky’s thrusts as he had Sam bent over on his back so far he could see his own dick.

Sam had to get a cast, Bucky was grinning like a fool, and Steve refused to look at them for ten whole days after that.

Bucky shakes his head fondly at the memories, before working his way through half a sports drinks he found in the fridge.

“ _Sam…”_ A barely there voice hits Bucky’s ears. He blinks at the noise, swallowing his mouthful before putting the sports drink on the counter.

“ _Ohhh…”_ The voice was most defiantly Steve’s, especially because it was coming from Steve’s room. Bucky creeps closer towards the door, curious, aroused, and suspicious all at once.

“ _B—Buck…”_ Bucky can just barely make the voice out, but yep, that was _definitely_ his name, and that was definitely Sam’s name coming from Steve’s mouth.

Sam chooses that moment to step in the apartment, mouth already open in a way that implied Bucky was about to get an earful about leaving him in the dust like a little shit. Bucky shushes him quickly with a finger to his lips hurriedly, and motions him to come close.

Sam frowns but does so anyways, and Bucky motions towards Steve’s door, pointing to his ear.

Nothing happens for a while, so long that Sam starts to look annoyed again, thinking Bucky’s putting him on. But before Sam can speak, Steve’s moan comes through again.

“ _S…Sam…”_ Steve says, then he lets out a long, low moan, and Bucky hears, just barely, the sound of the mattress creak.

Sam’s eyes go wide, and he looks to Bucky with confirmation. Bucky grins, and watches as Sam’s eyes fill with lust.

Bucky creeps closer, as another barely there moan comes through he door, until he’s pressed up against the door with Sam, who’s hand had started groping his running shorts.

The moans slowly build in speed, and Bucky has to suppress one of his own when he hears a stuttered out “ _B-Bucky, oh, ohhhh…”_

Bucky looks at Sam, who has fully hardened, and who’s looking at Bucky who’s already started leaking against his shorts. They come to a quick decision, and Bucky pushes the door open, hoping to maybe catch a glimpse of Steve’s hand on his cock and offering a helping hand.

The sight is nothing that either of them suspected.

Steve’s on his hands and knees, a vibrator pressed firmly into his ass, locked into place by a thin black strap the runs up his crack, wraps around his balls, and around his waist like a sort of harness. The vibrator was revving high, and Steve, who could have probably seen them if his eyes were open, was jacking his cock roughly as he moaned Bucky and Sam’s names, clearly deep in a fantasy.

Bucky bites his lip at the sight, and sees Sam driving the heel of his palm into his cock, rubbing roughly. They probably would have kept staring like dumbasses had Steve not snaked another hand to his face, forcing his head to fall to the mattress, and stuck three of his fingers in his own mouth and started sucking with intently, moaning around his fingers, bucking his hip backwards in time, like… like…

Like he’s being spit roasted.

The realization hits Bucky and Sam at the same time, and Sam can’t help but let out a “holy shit,” which causes Steve’s eyes to open, wide.

Steve sputters, trying to crawls up from his knees and flips over onto his back, like it somehow preserves some of his modesty. Bucky give him absolutely no time to recover, simply stalking to the bed with a feral grin, making the bulge in his pants obvious.

“We heard you calling.” Sam said easily, eyes dark, coming around to the other side. “Wondered if you needed some help.”

Steve swallows, face red with heat and embarrassment, but his hips still twitch as the vibrator racks his body, and he can’t stop another series of moans from falling from his mouth.

“Is that a yes, doll?” Bucky says, hand working its way into his own pants preemptively.

“Yes! Ah, _ah,_ I’m…” Suddenly the vibrator stops, and Steve gasps in relief, his cock still stiff against his stomach. “Uh, hi.” He says eloquently, the tense muscles in his body beginning to relax.

“Hey there soldier.” Sam smiles, and Bucky watches as Steve’s eyes widen as he eye's Sam’s cock, long and thick and pulled carelessly out of his pants, his eyes raking eagerly across Steve’s naked body.

“Fuck, you guys…” Steve says, clearly filter free. “You have no idea how much I’ve wanted you. Wanted both of you.” He says.

“You’re kidding right?” Bucky says. “Our relationship was actually built around our mutual pining for you. We came into our own, but…”

“It always felt like something was missing.” Sam says. “But let’s not talk about this now, yeah? Whatchu got going on down there, man?”

“Oh.” Steve says. “Um. Sometimes, I like to… make it last a little longer. I found this online.” Steve reaches a finger underneath the leather strap and pulls at it lightly, then bites his lip. “Basically, the vibrator revs higher and higher until it reaches… well, what you just saw, but then stops, goes down to nothing, and starts again.” he traces the strap to where his balls were locked down, “and this part stops you from being able to orgasm.” Steve breathes out. “I won’t be able to until it’s unlocked.” Bucky looks at where the straps come together on the side, a small locking mechanism in place.

“And where’s the key?” Sam asks.

Steve makes a motion with his head towards the nightstand, and Bucky leans over the bed to take a look. Bucky blinks at what he sees, then grins.

Sam holds up a glass bowl of solid ice, a thin layer of water on top, and Bucky sees, frozen, right at the bottom, a small, silver key.

“Thought you said you wanted to make it last a ‘little’ longer Steve, not a lot.” Bucky says. “That’s a lot of ice.”

“Thought you guys would go on a longer run.” Steve grits out, then he bites his lip, eyes rolling back in his head.

“It starting again, Stevie?” Bucky says, fascinated at Steve’s movements, his eyes taking in the body he’s thought about for ages.

Steve nods tightly. “And it’s gonna keep ramping up.” He moves his hips slowly, almost wincing when the vibrator sears past his prostate.

 “You gonna let up touch you, Steve?” Sam says with an eager smile, pumping his cock and taking in Steve’s body with as much interest as Bucky.

“Hell yeah.” Steve breathes.

Needing no more persuasion, Bucky starts tracing a hand over Steve’s chest, slightly we with perspiration. He tweaks a nipple, and Steve moans, rolling his hips upwards.

“Look at yourself,” Sam breathes after a moment. Bucky looks down to see Sam’s wasted no time and gone straight for the prize, spreading Steve’s legs wide to observe his balls and hole in the black straps. Steve moans, that attention whore, and reaches down to touch his cock.

“You know you can’t come like that, right?” Bucky says, before attaching his mouth to a nipple.

“That’s the… best part, oh Bucky, fuck…” Steve pulls harder at himself, and vaguely hears the vibrator rev higher, not as high as it was when they walked in, but now noticeable.

“Sam!” Steve suddenly shouts, and Bucky sees Sam ducking between Steve’s legs. Curious, he comes down beside him, and sees, the Sam is tracing the rim of Steve’s stretched hole, the pink, sensitive skin nearly quivering with strain.

“Oh, _Sammm…”_ Steve moans, and Sam grins up at Bucky.

Not one to be outdone, Bucky pulls Steve’s hand off his own cock and starts licking, just with his tongue, all around the sides and top, taking care to pay special attention to the head. Steve shouts and bucks his hips in earnest, and Bucky latches his mouth firmly to Steve’s heavy cock and holds on as Steve starts fucking his mouth eagerly, forcing Sam to pull away.

Swiftly, Sam adjusts himself, coming around to the side of the bed and swinging a strong leg over Steve’s chest, straddling him. Bucky just has to marvel at the ripples of his back as he moves, the strength of Sam’s back; his favorite physical feature, built strong from carrying the weight of wings on his back, defining every muscle like they were chiseled marble. 

Steve’s moans cut off suddenly, and Bucky realizes with a cock twitching jolt of arousal that Sam had started fucking Steve’s mouth, Steve taking it remarkably well.

The vibrator hits high, and Steve starts thrashing, nearly upending Sam in the process. Bucky nearly gets up to help him in worry, but the second he releases Steve’s cock, Steve kicks him in retaliation. Bucky returns with a snort after realizing that Sam was okay; he had braced himself on the headboard so that he was no longer holding Steve down, and was more or less fucking Steve’s mouth from above. Steve’s neck strained from the position, the veins and tendons on his neck standing out prominently, taking him like a champ.

Bucky was enraptured by the sight, Sam’s muscular ass flexing as he presses his cock down Steve’s throat, Steve taking it like he was born too, his hips fucking uncontrollably down Bucky’s throat, ass flexing around the vibrator. Steve’s moan hit a fever pitch, muffled as they were, and Bucky pulls back as Sam presses in and moans loud and long, spilling himself inside Steve’s throat.

Steve makes a muffled noise of pain when Bucky moves his mouth away, and his hips jerk upwards in the farce of an orgasm. His balls, heavy and overfilled, strained to push something out past that black strap, and once Sam’s spent cock leaves his throat, a hoarse, pained, series of high pitched cries escape throat, sobbing as he works his way through his dry orgasm.

The vibrator shuts off, leaving three men gasping for three very different reasons.

“Ya know.” Steve starts, hips still twitching on the bed, probably beyond his own power. “If you two were merciful, you’d rip me out of this harness now and fuck me right.”

Bucky licks his suddenly dry lips at the thought, sharing a greedy look with Sam. He then spares a look at the bowl on the nightstand, not even half melted yet, and considers.

“‘M not quite strong enough for that Stevie.” Bucky shrugs. “Guess we just gotta wait for th’ key, yeah?”

Sam shares Bucky’s evil grin, and Bucky is suddenly awash with how much he cares for the guy. And how good it’s gonna be, all three of them together.

“But after your done, then we’ll fuck you into next week. How’s that sound?” Sam adds.

The vibrator starts again, and all Steve can do is moan an affirmative.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on [tumblr!](http://bourneblack.tumblr.com)


End file.
